A walk in the rain
by xxcookieheadxx
Summary: Fiona seems to think she has no one. She is all alone. Her friends were to busy to care for her. Her family was in New York, just where her brother had died. But will that soon change when she almost gets hit by a certain red truck? Jiona. Jake/Fiona


**Author's note- I sadly do not own Degrassi, though I wish I did. Wait actually I do! I own degrassi, in my mind xD If I did own degrassi, Badam would dance more. Katie wouldn't be bulimic anymore {She did stop right?], people wouldn't hate Imogen, Clare would be herself again, Jake and Fiona would happen, and oh yeah, Imogeli would be ENDGAME BOOYAHHHHHH!**

**Anyways, please review, and I'll love you forever!**

**Well here goes nothing,**

**Warning, Jiona lies ahead.**

Xoxoxox

Fiona was drinking again.

She was on her 3rd drink.

Fiona didn't want to drink,

But it made her forget about her pain.

It made her forget about her screwed up life.

And here she was walking outside with no umbrella while a storm was beginning.

All she was wearing was a skirt and a ruined and stained shirt.

Fiona didn't care.

She didn't care about the rain,

Or her clothes.

All she cared about was her brother.

Declan.

He died.

Just one day ago.

She got a call during science class.

It was her mom.

"Your brother is gone,"

Those 4 words killed her.

Fiona didn't know where she was going.

She didn't have anyone anymore.

Declan was gone.

Holly J was in Yale.

Anya was at her family gathering.

Eli was mad at her.

Adam wouldn't even look at her.

Imogen was sick.

Everyone she knew couldn't possibly give a damn to her.

Fiona lost her brother.

The one who cooked breakfast for her.

The one who smiled at her through a rough day.

The one she could rely on.

The one who she could be herself anytime.

The one who loved her.

And the one who she loved.

Was gone.

Declan was gone.

Fiona was walking.

She dropped her empty bottle.

Letting some glass pieces leave bleeding marks.

She didn't care.

She didn't care about the crazy seductive looks some gangsters gave her.

She didn't care about her bleeding scratches on her arms and legs.

She didn't care about the rain.

She just didn't care.

She kept walking down the silent street.

She never looked either ways when she was crossing streets.

She just kept walking.

Fiona was halfway across the street,

Until she saw a 2 bright lights.

It was a car.

She heard the screeching sound the car had made when it stopped.

She saw a red truck.

And out went a guy.

The guy had shaggy brown hair,

And light blue eyes.

It startled her,

Thinking she was staring at her own eyes.

"Who are you?" The guy asked her.

Fiona didn't reply.

Though she did let out a cough.

The person gave her a worried look and put his jacket around her.

He led her to his car.

Fiona normally wouldn't go in a strangers car.

But this person didn't really seem like a stranger.

She could've sworn she saw him before.

Possibly at Degrassi?

He drove her to a house.

A big normal house

Not at big as her condo,

But yet it was big.

I looked nice.

It took some time on the car trip to know what the guy's name was.

Justin?

No.

Jake!

Yes it was Jake.

She merely remembered him, when she accidently interrupted Jake and his girlfriend's heated makeout session.

Jake held her hand,

He led her inside his house.

It seemed like Jake remembered her.

"Why were you outside in the rain, Fiona?" Jake asked her.

"I just felt like walking" Fiona said shrugging.

She coughed.

"You must be catching a cold," Jake told her.

He looked at her.

He looked at how Fiona was trying to hide her cuts.

Jake left her for a while and came back with some bandaids.

Covering 4 cuts, he ran out of band aids.

"We're going to need much more," He muttered.

Fiona smiled.

Jake reminded her about Declan.

Jake was just like him.

He cared about her,

Just how Declan did.

After covering all the cuts, Fiona and Jake laid on the couch in the living room.

"The rain should stop by tomorrow, you can spend in the night if you'd like. Clare is at her writing camp this whole month, so you can sleep in her room," Jake told her.

Fiona thanked him.

"So tell me about yourself," Jake told her.

Soon Fiona told him everything.

To her 6th birthday party, to when she started drinking, to right now.

She told him about her desire on cooking for the needy,

And how she could paint flowers,

She told him about her addiction,

She told him about her first loves,

Her break-ups,

Her friends,

Her Family,

And Declan.

After she was done, she was on the verge of tears.

She had to let it all out.

Then Jake told her about his life.

How he went with relationships.

How he secretly wished he was never with Clare.

How he wished to play the drums.

He told her about his mother.

And how he wished he had met Declan.

He also told her all his secrets.

Yes Jake and Fiona seemed to have bonded.

Something Fiona wouldn't expect.

It was 11:53

"It's getting late," Jake told Fiona.

"I feel so alone," Fiona told him.

"You have me now, and your friends and family will eventually come and support you," Jake told her.

Fiona gave him a real smile.

With Jake's arms around her,

Fiona felt safe,

She felt alright,

She didn't feel lonely anymore.

It was now 11:58

Fiona's eyes were shutting.

But before she could sleep,

She gave one small kiss on Jake's cheek,

And muttered a quiet 'thank you'.

Fiona was going to be alright.

She was going to be alright.

Fiona fell asleep with a smile on her face,

Just as if Declan was right there.

12:00

Xoxoxox

I know, really sucky, but please review! No hate

Jiona forever! xD


End file.
